Carlito Keyes
is a Dead Rising psychopath who Frank must defeat three times. Food Court Carlito can be tough if you're careless, but there are a couple of different approaches that will work against him - the one you choose will depend how brave you're feeling, and how much health you've got. The safer course is to use the food court restaurants and pillars as cover, using your handguns to chip Carlito's health down and using the food and drinks in the area to keep your own health topped up. After his health drops a bit, Carlito will retreat from the gantry at the front of the Wild West section to the roofs of the stores at the back. At this point, if your ammo is running low, you can jump up onto the entrance arch of Chris' Fine Foods to pick up a sub-machine gun. Alternatively, if you prefer the direct and reckless course of action, equip your katana and head up to the raised area below Carlito's perch. On one side of the central steps along the front edge of the Food Court's Wild West area are a few boxes which you can use to climb up onto Carlito's walkway. You'll want to wait until he's as far to the right as possible to give yourself the best cover when pulling yourself up onto the gantry, then run around and start attacking him. You might take a couple of hits from Carlito's machine gun, but you should survive long enough to land the three or four katana hits required to end the fight.An easy way to defeat Carlito is to wait for the Out Of Control Scoop and defeat Adam and grab the small chainsaws and one shot on Carlito will end him for good. An easier, but slightly dangerous way to beat Carlito is before 3:00 PM running to the Huntin' Shack. Before 3:00, Cletus will not be there, so you can take as many shot guns, handguns and snipers as you like. The fastest way to defeat him is to climb over some crates onto his walk way and using the side of the house structure as cover. If you step out and shoot at him with a shot gun, Carlito will ordinarily come running over. Aim your shotgun at him and shoot his health down. This doesn't normally take more that ten seconds. Sometimes it's not good to do close combat with Carlito, because he's hard. It's a good idea to grab a machine gun and blast him or get close and use the Real Mega Man Blaster (you unlock it after killing 53,594 zombies)and blast him once. Entrance Plaza This time, Carlito is armed with a powerful sniper rifle, and as such will be much more difficult to get close to than last time. The best tactic is to head up either of the escalators right beside your starting position, and then head around to the right, and take cover behind the corner of Outta Sight on the left. From here, you should be able to target Carlito on the opposite walkway without exposing yourself to his fire. Alternatively, you can run into the sports shop and grab a hockey stick, then hide behind the pillar next to it. Since the stick is so long, you can target Carlito, but he can't target you. Just one stick should be good enough, but if you miss a lot, take two. Alternatively, if you are feeling brave, reckless, and above all have a small chainsaw or two, you can move up the opposite side of Brad and move up when Carlito's focus is on Brad then move to a pillar so he can't shoot you. Then repeat until you are taking cover at the pillar next to the way across at that point, you should be just close enough that as Carlito focuses fire on Brad you can run up and chainsaw him with the small chainsaw. And if he tries to run follow him and if you can chase him and get in a few hits he should go down. Do not try this without food and a small chainsaw the first time. Always have a small chainsaw or it will take longer and you might get kicked if he isn't focused. Trivia Images Dead rising carlito.png See also Notes External links